Boyfriend
by TheLlamaOverlord
Summary: Tomoko has her usual life style and needs. She's always trying to find a boyfriend and get popular. You know, the usual. One day, she meets a boy. He may lead her to complete popularity and "fame" but he could also give her the opposite. Tomoko has to pick between popularity and love.


** No Matter How I Look At It, It's Your Guys' Fault I'm not Popular (WataMote)**

**I'll Get A Boyfriend **

** Chapter One:**

Kuroki, Tomoko sat at her desk playing one of her dating simulator games. She slowly read the dialogue between the two characters on her screen and closed her eyes slightly.

Her computer screen flashed with the neon colors. She continued to read the dialogue. Of course Tomoko was playing as the protagonist in the game. She was a maid/princess/angel/president of student council. The main point was to pick a guy from those categories that the girl was. She wasn't that fond of the game but she spent so much money on it. She really really hated the game for another reason. The girl wore a maid outfit all the time. It was so revealing as well which make Tomoko wince or grimace every time she saw it. It pissed her off.

Tomoko continued to play. She moved her mouse around across her desk delicately as she clicked on arrows to move on from the next scene. She stopped dead when she saw her character in a different maid outfit with _cat ears _on.

"What the hell is this? Ugh- that girl, is she really trying to wear _that. _Girls are sluts- even in games." Tomoko facepalmed while she exited out of the game and stood up out of her seat stretching. She rubbed her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her bags under her eyes were getting worse. She had to stop staying up all night playing games. Tomoko looked at the clock on her wall- the clock was the shape of a black cat. The plastic of the clock was glossy and shiny. The time was precisely 11:56. Almost midnight. Tomoko had no school tomorrow so she figured she could stay up for awhile.

"Oh damn..I would stay up but I'm pretty beat.." She let out a yawn and rubbed her emerald colored eyes.

"What- who the hell are you talking to?" Tomoko's younger brother, Tomoki said as he held a glass of Sprite in his hand. The contents of the drink bubbled and fizzed, making soft faint noises of the bubbles popping.

"Oh hai dere- why're you awake little broooo?"

"Tomoko why do you sound like you're drunk? Oh wait- you always sound that way." Tomoki took a sip out of his glass and gave Tomoko a cold glare.

Tomoko sighed. She naturally sounded drowsy. Her voice wasn't as girly or high-pitched but, just the way she slurred her words and stuttered made it _seem _like she was drunk.

Tomoko stepped out of her room and closed her door gently behind her. "Uggghhhh- not true! Again- why're you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep. Anyways- I'm off to bed. See ya when I see ya."

"BRO, NO, I WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU."

Tomoki sharply turned around and glared at his older sister.

He pulled out a spray bottle full of some kind of liquid and he began to spray his sister with it. "What." Spray, "The." Spray, "Fuck." Spray, "Is Wrong With You." After he finished his sentence, he sprayed Tomoko right in the face with the liquid, causing her to paw at him and hiss like some kind of wild animal, making her open the door to her room and scamper back in.

"This is why you don't have a boyfriend." Tomoki took another sip of his drink and stumbled off into his room quietly.

Tomoko had heard what he said- it hurt a lot but she shrugged it off.

"Maybe I should join dating sites- wait, I'll meet creepers. Hmm, maybe I should like..nah wouldn't work. Wait- I still have to become popular! Then I'll get a boyfriend. Hopefully he's nice and buys me dating simulator games. Better not be Yaoi ones."

"SHUT UP ALREADY." Tomoki screamed at her.

"How could he even hear me?" She muttered and raised a brow, clearly not impressed that he said that.

Tomoko ignored what just happened and pondered a bit. She flopped onto her bed and laid staring up at her ceiling.

"_I should talk to Yuu-chan again, maybe some tips on how to get guys, how to look cute. I've asked her before but it didn't work. I've always failed. Dammit..what should I do? I guess I'll ask Mom for money and steal some from Tomoki. I'll buy cute clothes and try to make sure they're not slutty..."_

Tomoko picked up her phone and texted Yuu-chan, her friend, to meet up with her at a mall. Yuu responded quickly which made Tomoko shocked that she did so since it was now ten past midnight. Yuu said yes.

It would be official- Tomoko would go out with Yuu again like she has many times and try and try to be popular and get a date. Hopefully she doesn't fail...


End file.
